Нарушая традиции
by Alexeyy
Summary: Гарри Поттер умирает в почтенном возрасте ста семи лет. Навестить его могилу приходит одна странная особа.


**Disclaimer:** :Вздыхает: Гарри Поттер мне не принадлежит, и никогда не будет принадлежать, денег с этого никаких не получу, etc.

**От автора:** Гарри Поттер умирает в почтенном возрасте ста семи лет. Навестить его могилу приходит одна странная особа. Ограничение PG-13 означает здесь грязные словечки и чёрный юмор. Смакуйте!

Нарушая традиции

В то утро под ясным безоблачным небом, несмотря на февральский мороз, в деревне Хогсмид возле часовенки собралась приличная толпа. Громкоговорители, установленные снаружи, вещали торжественную речь, но слов её не было слышно: и стар и млад, народ скорбел, люди, казалось, дружно переживали утрату близкого, ушедшего безвременно и трагически, любимого человека. Гарри Поттер, однако же, был вовсе не молод, да и смерть его, что удивительно — хоть и внезапная — трагической не была. Он умер в постели: тихо, спокойно, и с того времени прошла вот уже как неделя. Он был героем, его любили, и людям предстояло ещё смириться с его кончиной.

Его прозвище, Мальчик-что-выжил, так и следовало за ним до конца. Это могло быть оттого отчасти, что все считали его бессмертным, а возможно — оттого, что он на девять лет пережил Хагрида и все угощения, что тот так любил выпекать. На самом деле, быть может, всё было намного проще: его имя следовало за ним оттого, что он четырнадцать раз «бился насмерть» с Тем-чьё-имя-называть-нельзя — четырнадцать раз, и все четырнадцать раз побеждал.

Но Сами-знаете-кто всегда возвращался — через год ли, через два — как-то однажды даже Локхарт пытался выведать его секрет — он задумывал написать новую книгу, «Путь к воскрешению» — по счастью, Волдеморт, в редком порыве милосердия, избавился от него раз и навсегда — и всякий раз на пути Тёмного Лорда вставал Мальчик-что-выжил: он его сжигал, протыкал копьём, посылал в параллельный мир — делал всё возможное, чтобы только избавить мир от его присутствия, хотя и ненадолго.

Как бы то ни было, смерть Гарри Поттера весьма убедительным образом опровергла веру в его бессмертие. Судмедэксперт, которого незадолго до похорон спросили, а нет ли здесь ошибки, подтвердил свой ранний вердикт.

Из репродукторов донеслось:

— Простимся же вместе с сим достойнейшим отроком и возрадуемся вознесению его в царствие Господа нашего Иисуса Христа.

Выступавшая, Памела Визли, постриглась в своё время в монахини, чем всерьёз потрясла родных и друзей. Она стала первой Визли, начиная с шестнадцатого столетия, решившейся на такое.

Раздался громкий хлопок. А через секунду часовенка наполнилась душераздирающими криками.

Хлопок этот возвещал открытие портала, портала, из которого выступил Сами-знаете-кто: весь в лохмотьях, с палочкой наперевес. Кто-то закричал: "Где Гарри Поттер?" Тут-то все и осознали, что отныне Гарри Поттер помочь будет не в состоянии. Началась паника. Вскоре стало ясно — иного выбора нет: так поступали их деды, так было испокон веку, так будут поступать и они при виде Того-чьё-имя-называть-нельзя: спасаться бегством, прятаться, падать в обморок, или приводить себя в бесчувственное состояние посредством предметов с тупым концом.

Через какие-то пять минут часовня была усыпана телами недвижимых дам и господ, сжимавших антикварные подсвечники в выпростанных руках. Толпа снаружи улетучилась: все попрятались по своим домам в ожидании Апокалипсиса. Маги простые и чистой крови бросились наутёк, не разбирая родословной, кто мог — на мётлах, кто мог — портключом, ибо Тёмный Лорд со временем стал менее разборчив в выборе своих жертв, а его грандиозные замыслы свелись к простому желанию оборвать столько жизней, сколько возможно перед очередной решающей схваткой.

Однако, в часовне оставался в полном сознании один отважный герой. Он стоял, непринуждённо оперевшись о стену, угловатое, острое лицо его выражало бесконечную скуку. Именно к нему со злой ухмылкой, лениво поигрывая волшебной палочкой, обратился Сами-знаете-кто:

— Там вон ещё подсвечник. Не заинтересован? — блуждающий взгляд отважного героя замер на пришельце; подавив смешок герой покачал головой. Тёмный Лорд нахмурился, глаза его опасно блеснули: — В чём дело, Снейп? Чего не бежишь? Совсем что ль плохой стал?

Снейп повёл плечами:

— Отнюдь. Просто теперь, чтобы меня испугать, такого представления мало. Нельзя натерпеться сущего страху, не повидав девять поколений Визлей на своём веку. Так что, раз поблизости нет рыжей шевелюры, — то и повода биться о стену нет.

Мастер зелий ничуть не поседел, его волосы были всё такими же чёрными, как и много лет назад, и такими же сальными, как и всегда. Да и выглядел он, к немалой досаде Тёмного Лорда, совсем молодым, когда у него самого уже давно выступили морщинки.

Тёмный Лорд стал ходить по зале. Он внимательно заглядывал во все углы, да с любопытством косился на усыпанный телами пол. Обойдя всю часовню и вернувшись на прежнее место, он капризно топнул ногой:

— Чёрт побери, этот портал должен был привести меня прямо к Поттеру — какое-то жульё в этих Интер-переходах. Клянусь, я вырву у этого— у этой… твари печень и брошу на съедение Нагини… Если она у него есть.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо: ошибки никакой нет, — сказал Снейп и неопределённо указал на гроб.

— То есть как? — переспросил Волдеморт, озираясь. — Он здесь?

— Ах, — выдохнул он, впервые заметив гроб. — А там кто?

Снейп покачал головой и громко страдальчески выдохнул:

— Поттер.

— Это который?

— Что который? А сам как думаешь? — сорвался Снейп и тут же принялся массировать виски.

— Ну и откуда мне знать? — зашипел Волдеморт. — В мире этих Поттеров — пруд пруди, я-то откуда знаю, которой из них тут?

— _Гарри_ Поттер. Мальчик что выжил. Тот—самый—которой—побил—тебя—четырнадцать—раз—кряду.

— _Мой_ Поттер? Как это возможно—? Что ты несёшь!

Снейп сорвался с места (едва не споткнувшись о чьё-то распластанное тело) и, вскинув руки, принялся ходить взад и вперёд.

— Я думал, что ты-то, в отличие от других, должен понимать, что Поттер не—бес—ко—не—чен! Ему сто семь лет! — кричал он. — Это очень, очень много! Не так много, как нам с тобой, но много, чёрт возьми! Я хочу сказать, что умер он вполне обыкновенной, нормальной смертью, к которой ты никакого отношения не имеешь!

Услышанное сильно потрясло Тёмного Лорда. В иную минуту, наверное, Лорд Волдеморт убил бы любого, посмевшего поднять на него голос — в особенности, такого отпетого перебежчика, как Снейп — но услышанное настолько потрясло его, что Снейп остался невредим.

— Ты говоришь: Поттер умер?!

— ДА!

Тёмный Лорд остолбенел, не в силах ничего понять, и таращил глаза. А когда, наконец, понял — зашагал к гробу, откинул крышку — и давай трясти гаррино бездыханное тело:

— А ну, кончай свои выходки! Умереть вздумал, гадёныш?! А я хочу снова с тобой сразиться! Шевелись, вставай!

Снейп от досады взвыл по-настоящему диким воем и запустил руку в волосы:

— Давай, я тебе снова объясню? Гарри Поттер умер. Это как когда больше не встают. Не будет больше никаких «решающих» сваток.

— Как он мог так поступить?! — запротестовал Волдеморт. — Это— это же против традиции!

— Взгляни на него! По-твоему, он в состоянии вновь принять вызов?

Волдеморт внимательно посмотрел на тело. Оно выглядело настоящим. Нахмурившись, он обратился духом и стал тыкать внутри: где там душа сидит, — но найти ничего не смог.

Он был явно мёртв.

— Чёрт, — выругался Волдеморт и опустил тело — покойника — обратно в гроб. — И что же мне теперь делать?

Снейп приподнял брови:

— Гм, давай-ка подумаем. Раз злейшего врага не стало, может, — спокойно покорять мир?

— Да, да, — отмахнулся Волдеморт, — конечно. Но что помимо этого?

Тут он вздохнул:

— Наверное, то, что я скажу сейчас, покажется невероятным, — проговорил он, с невыразимым чувством глядя на гроб.

— Меня ничт_о_ больше не удивит.

— Наверное, я буду скучать по этому паразиту, — признался Тёмный Лорд, задвигая крышку гроба.

— Увидать по утру трёхмерную картинку с голой задницей Минервы МакГонаголл у себя на зеркале было куда невероятнее, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Визли, — поколение пять, полагаю.

Волдеморт повернулся к нему с ухмылкой:

— Откуда ж ты знал, что это е_ё_ зад?

— Поколение три. Долго объяснять.

Волдеморт снова вздохнул:

— Наверное, теперь у меня будет полно времени на подобные истории. Может, мне отдохнуть где-нибудь на Таити, прежде чем вновь задумываться о старом добром мировом господстве: спешить-то мне некуда… — он помолчал. — Ну хорошо. Ты-то будешь со мной сражаться?

Снейп закатил глаза:

— Если я стану с тобой сражаться и, по злой иронии, одержу верх, то они все вернутся дослушивать мою речь, пропади она пропадом.

— Твою речь? Ты произносишь речь в честь Гарри Поттера? Я всегда полагал, что ты выносить его не можешь.

— Так и есть, но раз я — единственный из оставшихся в живых, кто помнит его со школьной скамьи — не считая тебя, конечно — то они, ээ-э… настояли.

— Настояли? Сколько?

— Пять тысяч галеонов за пять минут выступления. Тысяча галеонов в минуту — чертовски заманчивое предложение.

Волдеморт нахмурился:

— Так чего ж ты не хочешь выступать?

— Глупцы мне уже заплатили; а возврат денег условиями контракта не предусмотрен, кроме случая моего отказа. И кто, после того, что здесь произошло, станет говорить, что я отказался выступать?

— А! — протянул Волдеморт. Он снова, на последок, вздохнул, развернулся, и уныло побрёл прочь.

— Неделя не пройдёт — помрёт с тоски, — сказал себе Снейп, доставая флягу: — Чувствую, мне это ещё понадобится.

Он отвинтил крышку, поднёс к губам и хлебнул на славу.


End file.
